Pasado olvidado
by lossombrerodepaja
Summary: Natsu no recuerda nada y constantemente se pregunta si esta en el sitio adecuado.Una repentina muerte le dara las respuestas que quiere.¿Las encontrara?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

En la iglesia era todo silencio. Nadie decia nada mientras el cura hablaba. Su muerte habia sido tan repentina que no le habia dado tiempo a nadie de reaccionar. El sentimiento que tenian todos en comun en ese momento era pena por el pobre muchacho que tuvo que despedirse tan pronto de su mujer.

Estaba sentado en la primera fila con la mirada perdida. No era muy dificil distinguirle tenia el pelo color salmon y unos ojos jade. Cuando la ceremonia acabo los presentes salieron de su shock y algunos ya empezaron a llorar. El muchacho ,que se llamaba Natsu,tambien fue de ese grupo. Aunque por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas.

**P.O.V Natsu**

¿Por que estoy llorando? Mi mente me dice que debo estar mi corazon me dice que no, este no es mi sitio yo no deberia estar aqui.

Me encuentro en el funeral de mi mujer y siento que todas las personas aqui presentes fuesen desconocidos. Mein y yo los veiamos bastantes veces porque Mein decia que eran nuestros amigos, pero yo no lo sentia asi.A pesar de estar casados no recuerdo como nos conocimos. Una mañana desperte en una cama con ella a mi lado. Yo no recordaba nada ,ni siquiera como me llamaba. Cuando le prengunte quien era , me dijo:

-Cariño,si que te pasaste con la bebida anoche. Quien voy a ser. Tu mujer y tu necesitas un medico.

En cuanto me dijo esas palabras me quede petrificado.

¿Cuando me habia casado?No recordaba nada pero de todos modos pase con ella los ultimos cinco años.

Poco a poco empece a acostumbrarme a esa vida. Pero una prengunta siempre rondaba mi cabeza.**¿Quien soy yo?**

**P.O.V Normal**

Volviendo al presente ya todos se encontraban fuera de la iglesia. El muchacho que no soportaba estar ahi salio enseguida rumbo hacia su casa. Cuando llego se sento en el sofa. Le dolia mucho la cabeza y sentia que iba a explotar.Y como una luz le vino a la mente un recuerdo.

**Flashback**

-¿Porque me llevas contigo?

-Oye Lucy ¿no querias unirte a Fairy Tail?

La mujer de pelo rubio le miro sorprendida.

-Pues ven conmigo.

Entonces sonrio.

**Fin flasback.**

¿Que habia sido eso?Le dolio la cabeza tanto que se tuvo que tirar al suelo gritando del dolor.

Respiraba agitadamente e intentaba procesar lo que habia visto. Al parecer el estaba relacionado con Fairy Tail. Que curioso al decir ese nombre le entraba un cosquilleo agradable por el cuerpo. Esa sensacion se multiplico tres veces al pensar en esa mujer. Recordo que la habia llamado Lucy.

Bueno,por lo menos ya tenia una pista. Ya sabia cual era su siguienta destino.

**Fairy Tail.**

**Es mi primera historia larga asi que quiero ver que os parece.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Por fin. Despues de 3 largas horas por fin habia llegado. Nunca salio de su pueblo, por lo que todo era nuevo para el. Pero tenia la extraña sensacion de que habia viajado antes. Muchas veces.

Natsu, lo primero que hizo al llegar a Magnolia fue besar el suelo. No tenia ni idea de que se mareara tanto en los vehiculos. Estuvo todo el camino tratando de no vomitar. Despues de jurarse a si mismo que no subiria a ningun vehiculo, a menos de que le amenazaran de muerte, se dirigio a buscar un hotel. La verdad es que no resulto muy dificil ya que el sitio era muy grande.

Entro en la habitacion que le habian indicado y ordeno sus cosas. Se dio una ducha y se echo a dormir. Habia sido un dia muy largo.

Al dia siguiente decidio explorar un poco la ciudad. Las calles le parecieron muy familiares. Eso le parecio muy raro. Nunca habia estado alli.

De repente se acordo de porque habia venido y se puso serio. Puso rumbo hacia un edificio muy grande parecido a un castillo. Se podia leer el nombre del edificio en un cartel. Decia:

Fairy Tail

Je , por fin habia llegado.

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir. Entre que ha empezado el instituto y entre otras actividades casi no ha habido tiempo. En el proximo capitulo lo hare mas largo e intentare subir mas rapido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

**Natsu P.O.V**

Bueno aqui estaba. Ya no podia echarme atras. Ya habia esperado suficiente tiempo y, la verdad, ya me habia cansado. Queria respuestas ahora.

Abri la puerta lentamente. Pude ver muchas sillas y mesas volando. Parecia que habia bullicio pero al mismo tiempo habia un aire de tranquilidad. Entre y me quede alli unos segundos contemplando lo que era el gremio. Mas bien parecia la sala de un castillo. Habia dos pisos. En el primero habia varias mesas y sillas que parecian de madera. Tambien habia mucha gente. Aunque no podia distinguirlos bien por el bullicio que se habia formado.

Cuando por fin me digne a hablar...

¡PAMM!

Una silla se estampo en mi cara. ¿Habia mencionado antes algo de tranquilidad? Je je pues...

¡LO RETIRO! ¡ AQUI LA TRANQUILIDAD SE LA PASAN POR EL CULO!

¿Quien habia sido el bastardo que me lanzo la maldita silla? Mientras me dedicaba a despotricar en mi mente, alguien se acerco.

-Oye, siento lo de la silla ha sido sin querer, no sabia que estabas alli-dijo.

Era un chico de tez blanquecina y pelo y ojos de color azul marino oscuro. Yo me habia tapado la cara con las manos para aliviar el dolor que habia producido el golpe.

Por lo menos se habia disculpado. El jaleo que habia antes se habia apaciguado y todos dirigian la atencion hacia nosotros. Decidi quitarme las manos de la cara y mostrar mi rostro.

\- No pasa nada- dije mas tranquilo.

Pero en cuanto termine de hablar su cara palidecio. Parecia que estuviera viendo algo chocante , hasta dio unos pasos atras. Observe a las demas personas que estaban a su alrededor. Todos habian palidecido y habian tenido la misma reaccion. Yo me extrañe. ¿ Acaso tenia algo raro en la cara ? Vale, admito que mi pelo rosa puede ser extraño, pero no era para tanto. Ademas ahi tambien habia personas con el color de pelo bastante extraño.

El silencio duro un rato mas hasta que todos gritaron:

!NATSUUUUU¡

Por lo menos no me habia equivocado de sitio.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabeis dejad algun review si os ha gustado.**

**Y este capiulo se lo dedico a Ai Kimura. Espero que te siga gustando asi la historia y gracias por tus reviews.**

**Que tengais un buen fin de semana.¡Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

Todo el mundo lloro como magadalenas y cada uno le abrazo. Hacia ya tanto que no veian a su amigo que incluso llegaron a asustarse cuando lo vieron. Pero volviendo al presente, ya todos estaban alrededor suyo observandolo con atencion. Tenian muchas preguntas que hacerle pero ¿por donde empezar? La primera en hablar fue Erza.

-No me puedo creer que estes aqui... ya hacia tanto tiempo-dijo sollozando.

Natsu la miro con pena. No quiso decirle que, por mucho que se esforzara, su memoria no volvia. Solo vio el recuerdo de el y la chica de pelo rubio que tanto le habia llamado la atencion. Pero no le quedaba otra y ademas , a lo mejor de ahora en adelante con su ayuda recuperaria la memoria y volveria a su vida antes de esos confusos 5 años.

\- Asi que no me he equivocado-dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-¿Eh?

Natsu respiro profundo. Hasta aqui habia llegado y no se echaria atras. Tambien tuvo en cuenta que ese sitio le inspiraba confianza y le hacia sentir como... como en casa. Y ahi lo supo. Supo que esas personas eran de confianza y que nunca le harian daño. Le hicieron sentir _en paz._

\- Vereis yo no soy Natsu Dragneel, bueno si lo soy pero no el que vosotros conoceis. Yo... perdi la memoria.

Ya esta. Ya lo solto. Se sintio como si el viento se hubiera llevado el peso que tenia sobre los hombros. Pero ese alivio no le duro mucho al ver la cara palida de esas personas.

-¿C-como que has perdido la memoria?-pregunto el chico que le tiro la silla.

-¿Es que has olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?-pregunto la pelirroja.

Y volvio a respirar profundo.

\- La verdad si os soy sincero no se quienes sois ni que teneis que ver conmigo... pero se que sois importantes para mi y quiero recuperar mis recuerdos para poder volver a mi vida de antes. ¿Entonces que decis?¿Me ayudais?

Vio como poco a poco una sonrisa se formo en sus caras.

-Natsu no sabemos que te paso, pero quiero que sepas que aqui...-dijo Erza

-!AYUDAMOS Y PROTEGEMOS A NUESTROS NAKAMAS¡-gritaron todas las personas.

Entonces Natsu sonrio y por una vez desde que perdio la memoria se sintio a gusto.

-Primero tenemos que presentarnos cada uno y despues iremos a hablar con el maestro. Seguro que estara muy contento de verte-dijo una albina.

-Bien entonces voy yo primero. Me llamo Erza Scarlet. Soy una espadachina.

-Yo soy Gray Fullbuster. Soy un mago de hielo. Ya sabia que a ti no era facil matarte, flamitas.

-!OYE¡ !A que ha venido eso princesa de hielo¡ ! Y por cierto ponte algo de ropa stripper de mierda¡

-¿!Que me has llamado?¡ Un momento... ¿donde esta mi ropa?

Y se fue a buscar su ropa. Cuando se tranquilizo , vio que todo el mundo habia empezado a reirse.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto confundido.

-Es que parece que nunca te hubieras ido-respondio otra vez aquella albina.

-Bueno aprovechare a presentarme. Yo soy Mirajane Strauss. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras estoy detras de la barra.

-!AHORA YO¡ Yo me llamo Lissana Strauss y soy su hermana. Por cierto me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Esto estaba muy tranquilo sin ti.

Natsu sonrio y asintio.

-!Se acabaron las presentaciones¡ Ahora vamos al maestro. Aun queda mucha gente que presentarte, pero no te preocupes ahora estan de mision y volveran pronto-dijo Erza.

Natsu asintio otra vez y siguio a Erza. Subieron las escalera que habia y Erza toco la puerta. Se oyo un adelante y entraron.

-Maestro... Natsu ha vuelto.

Natsu vio como un anciano de estatura bja se acerco a ellos. Trago saliva. No debia dejarse engañar por su estatura. Irradiaba un aura muy poderosa.

-N-Natsu hijo mio... has vuelto-dijo el anciano llorando.

-Natsu este es el maestro Makarov. ¿Te importaria salir un segundo?

Nego con la cabeza y salio. Sin duda aqui habia gente muy rara. Sin embargo le hacian sentirse muy bien. Despues de un rato Erza lo llamo y volvio a entrar.

-Natsu ,Erza me ha contado tu situacion. Quiero que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo. Conseguiremos tu memoria de vuelta-dijo Makarov con una mirada determinada.

Natsu hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias. De verdad quiero volver a recordaros.

Vio como sonreian.

-Por cierto Erza ¿cuanto tardaran Lucy y Happy en volver?

-Dentro de tres dias.

-Perfecto.

Natsu se vio confundido. Por alguna extraña razon esos nombres le sonaban muchisimo.

\- Disculpad pero...¿pero quienes son Lucy y Happy?

Los dos volvian a sonreir.

-Muy pronto lo veras Natsu. Ten paciencia.

**Bueno...Esto es una pequeña recompensa por haber tardado tanto en subirlo. He hecho el capitulo mas largo de lo que suelo hacer. Sorry, el proximo lo subire mas pronto. Me despido. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

Ya habian pasado dos dias desde que Natsu volvio. En esos dos dias no se quedo solo ni cuando tuvo que dormir. Tuvo que quedarse en la casa de Gray, porque era mejor que estuviera acompañado despues de todo lo que habia pasado.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Me alegro de haberlos encontrado. En solo dos dias me han hecho sentir mas querido que nunca. Siempre estan a mi lado y eso me tranquiliza.

Ahora me encuentro de camino hacia el gremio. Hoy me habian dicho que unas personas regresarian y que eran unos conocidos mios. Espero volver a recordar algo. No quiero volver a ver tristes a estas personas.

Abro las puertas. En estos dos dias me he dado cuenta de que efectivamente aqui no hay ni pizca de tranquilidad. Pero no me molesta tanto, es mas me encanta. Siempre acabo metido en las peleas que se forman y sinceramente , me lo paso muy bien con ellos.

Al entrar veo a dos personas. Una es un hombre. Es alto, de pelo negro largo y ojos rojos. Pero lo mas llamtivo son los piercings que lleva en la cara. Para cualquier persona se veria intimidante , pero a mi no me daba miedo.

La otra es una chica de pelo azul. Es bastante bajita pero se la veia simpatica. Se me hacian familiares y me parecian buena gente.

Me acerco hacia ellos y me ven. Ponen caras sorprendidas.

-Asi que era verdad...-dijo la chica.

-Ya sabia yo que a ti no te podian derrotar tan facilmente-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Pero si esto es verdad significa que tambien has perdido la memoria-dijo la chica con cara triste.

-Lo siento pero no les recuerdo. Sin embargo me gustaria que me ayudaran a recuperar la memoria, si no es mucha molestia-digo yo.

-Claro que no. ¿Piensas que te vamos a abandonar?

Lo sabia. Son buenas personas y puedo confiar en ellas.

-Gracias, de verdad.

-No hay problema eres nuestro amigo no lo olvides, ah si por cierto yo soy Levy Mcgarden.

-Y yo soy Gajeel Redfox.

-Bueno Natsu y dime ¿ya te has encontrado con Lu-chan?

Eso me confundio.

-¿Lu-chan? ¿Te refieres a esa tal Lucy?

-¿Es que todavia no has hablado con ella?

-Es que Erza me dijo que llegaria mañana con un tal Happy.

-La coneja estara encantada de verte.

La verdad es que estoy muy ansioso por verlos y no se la razon. Me despido de Levy y Gajeel. Decido ir a pasear un rato por la ciudad. Asi me despejare un poco. Estoy deseando ver a Lucy y a Happy. Siento que son muy especiales para mi.

**Aqui se acaba el capitulo. Se que no ha sido gran cosa pero lo he hecho con algo de prisa. El proximo intentare hacerlo mejor os doy mi palabra. Bueno aqui me despido. ¡Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**Natsu P.O.V**

Fui al gremio despues del paseo. Por lo menos me despeje un poco. Ahora me he quedado con la intriga de ver a Lucy y Happy.

Abro las puertas y lo primero que veo son sillas y mesas volando. Nunca cambiarian y a pesar de que llevo poco tiempo con ellos ya me siento parte de su familia. Tambien me emocionaba el saber que todavia tenia que conocer a mas gente.

Me sente con Gajeel y Levy. Ya les tenia mucha confianza a los dos. Al lado de Gajeel estaba Lily. Era un gato negro. Pero no era cualquier gato,no,era un gato que sabia hablar. Casi me desmaye en el sitio al oirlo hablar por primera vez.

En el pueblo donde vivia casi no habia magia por lo que no me solia encontrar con cosas asi. Sin embargo, esto hace que me emocione mas. Me he dado cuenta de que aun me quedan muchas cosas que descubrir. Y , si no me equivoco, yo tambien sabre utilizar magia . Por algo estaba en un gremio de magos¿no?

Le preguntare a Erza y a Gray. Todavia tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y estan sin respuesta.

Hablo un rato con Gajeel. Levy esta leyendo un libro y Lily esta comiendo un kiwi. De repente las puertas se abren.

Un extraño sentimiento me invade. Es como si estuviera emocionado pero a la vez nervioso. Oigo una voz de mujer.

-¡Chicos,ya hemos vuelto!

Me doy la vuelta lentamente. La ansiedad corre por mi cuerpo.

Son dos personas. Bueno no, mejor dicho es una mujer y un gato.

El gato es azul y tiene unas alas. Siento un instinto de proteccion hacia el, como si yo fuera su padre.

Despues esta la mujer. Era hermosa. Tenia el pelo largo y rubio ,un cuerpo envidiable y una cara muy bonita.

Mi corazon se puso a latir como loco.

Me quedo parado ahi. No me puedo mover.

**Normal P.O.V**

Erza y Gray se acercan a Lucy y Happy.

-¡Por fin habeis vuelto! Tenemos una gran sorpresa.-dijo Erza.

-¿Una sorpresa?-dijo Happy.

-Seguro que os va a gustar-dijo Gray sonriendo.

Lucy y Happy tenian una cara de confusion total pero a la vez se sentian ansiosos. La verdad es que estos años habian sido duros sin _el._ Sobretodo para Lucy.

-Gray ve a por el-dijo Erza. Gray asintio y se fue.

Ante esto Lucy y Happy se sorprendieron. ¿Su sorpresa era una persona?

Un rato despues Gray vino acompañado de alguien pero iba detras.

-Chicos sabemos que estos años no han sido nada faciles para vosotros-dijo Erza.

-Por eso nos alegra que esteis aqui-dijo Gray.

-¿Estais listos para vuestra sorpresa?-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Lucy y Happy asintieron con entusiasmo.

Gray y Erza se apartaron.

Lucy y Happy casi se desmayan. Las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar.

-Natsu...-dijeron en un debil susurro.

**Si , lo se . Se que tendreis ganas de matarme por no haber subido en un tiempo. Tuve un problema con la cuenta y no me dejaban subir este capitulo. Pero ya esta solucionado asi que no os preocupeis. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo.¡Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

El silencio reinaba en la sala. Todos miraban expectantes a Happy y Lucy. Parecian en estado de shock porque observaban a Natsu con los ojos como platos y sin moverse de su lugar.

Su reaccion no tardo en llegar.

Los dos se lanzaron hacia Natsu y o rodearon con sus brazos. El pobre luchaba por respirar pero se le hacia imposible.

Sin embargo, cuando oyo los llantos que provenian de ellos le devolvio el abrazo. A pesar de no recordarlos sentia que tenia que consolarlos. Tambien se recordo que la parte mas dura venia ahora.

Un rato despues, cuando el par se calmo, se separaron. Ambos tenian sonrisas muy felices en la cara.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Observe sus sonrisas. Eran muy felices. No sabia como reaccionarian ante mi perdida de memoria. Contemple la sonrisa de la chica. Era preciosa y no queria ser yo el que se la quitara.

-Natsu, no sabes lo que te echamos de menos, ¿donde estuviste idiota? Me tuviste preocupada-dijo la chica.

-¡Aye!-dijo el gato.

No supe como pero encontre una manera de hablarles.

-Esto...vereis, se que esto va a ser duro pero... yo... he perdido la memoria-dije.

El silencio volvio a invadir la sala. Me costo muchisimo decirles esto. No queria verlos tristes.

Erza y Gray se mantuvieron al margen. Entendieron que esto se lo debia decir yo y se los agradezco. Las demas personas en el gremio tambien se mantuvieron en silencio para que se lo pudiera decir tranquilamente.

Yo me encontraba muy nervioso. Temia sus reacciones. Un minuto despues...

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron los dos al unisono.

Esto iba para largo.

**SE que ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualize pero de verdad que me encontraba muy ocupada. Ha habido muchos examenes y no me ha dado tiempo. Les doy las gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes conmigo. Intentare actualizar mucho mas rapido y tranquilos no pienso abandonar la historia. Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado y el proximo lo hare mucho mas largo no importa lo ocupada que este. Tomadlo como una recompensa. Bye:)!**


End file.
